


Harry Potter and the Hero's Reward

by red_jacobson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, F/F, F/M, Fun With Polyjuice, Multi, Open Relationships, Oral, Partner Swapping, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 02:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18730009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_jacobson/pseuds/red_jacobson
Summary: After her rescue from Malfoy Manor, Luna decides to reward Harry but finds out she isn't the only girl who has the same idea.   Good thing Luna is a very open-minded girl, and so's Ginny!    NOTE:  At the moment this story is basically a PWP, especially the Prologue, but that may change as the characters tell me the story.





	Harry Potter and the Hero's Reward

STORY TITLE: Harry Potter and the Hero's Reward  
PART: 01 of ?? Prologue  
AUTHOR: Red Jacobson (red.jacobson@gmail.com)  
DISTRIBUTION: HPFFA, FanFiction.Net, Archive of Our Own, Hentai-Foundry, Questionable Questing  
DISCLAIMER: None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to JK Rowling and her publishers.   
SUMMARY: Answer to the Harry Potter and the Hero's Reward Challenge on HPFFA, but I've added my own twists to the story. After her rescue from Malfoy Manor, Luna decides to reward Harry but finds out she isn't the only girl who has the same idea. Good thing Luna is a very open-minded girl, and so's Ginny! NOTE: At the moment this story is basically a PWP, especially the Prologue, but that may change as the characters tell me the story.  
FEEDBACK: Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
RELATIONSHIPS: Harry/Ginny, Harry/Ginny/Multi  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: <5,135>   
SPOILERS: None, if you don't know how the Harry Potter story goes by now, why are you reading this story?  
WARNINGS: If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest. There is also reference to open relationships and possible partner swapping in later chapters.  
AUTHORS NOTES: This is slightly AU in that both Fred and Tonks survive the Final Battle

TO MY READERS: I honestly hadn't intended to start a new story, but I had finished a chapter earlier and my eye landed on this challenge. Before I knew it my mind started freewheeling, and I was a thousand words into this chapter! Hope you enjoy, and I hope the original challenger doesn't mind that I'm not following his challenge precisely.

Shell Cottage  
Tuesday, April 7th, 1998   
Early Morning

The sun was shining through the window, and there was a distant sound of birds singing, but that wasn't woke her up. Luna kept still in her bed, listening carefully with her eyes closed, trying to keep her breathing as even as possible, in case it was all a dream and she was still in Malfoy Manor. But the smell of fresh cut grass was too real and too close for it to be a dream, and the sound of a woman's laughter was just too happy as it moved by the window to be one of the women prisoners or even the Death Eaters. 

Trying to close out the sounds from the window, Luna focused, what was it that woke her up? Then she heard it, a man's voice groaning softly, and it was coming from the wall next to her bed! Sitting up with a start, she tried to think about what she'd seen of the house when she arrived and realized that it was the shower in Harry's room! 

She hesitated briefly, not wanting to disturb her friend's privacy, but he had been hurt when they escaped. What if he had fallen and needed help? Grabbing her wand, she cast a viewing spell on the wall, and almost dropped her wand in shock!

It was Harry alright, but he had all the help he could possibly need at the moment. He wasn't alone in the shower, Ginny was with him, and both of them were completely naked! Harry was leaning against the wall of the shower, and Ginny was on her knees in front of him, her mouth on his cock. Luna started to cancel the spell, but then she saw the pure bliss on Ginny's face, and the way her hand was moving between her legs, and then the pleasure on Harry's face as his hands gently stroked Ginny's hair. She couldn't look away, even though she knew she should. 

Without really thinking about it, Luna's hands moved to the bottom of the light sleeping gown she'd been wearing and pulled it up and over her head, leaving her just as naked as Harry and Ginny. Spreading her legs, she used the trick that every witch at Hogwarts learns by their third year and slapped the base of her wand against the palm of her hand. Feeling the wand start to vibrate, she leaned back on her bed against the pillows and started running the wand along her body.

She sighed softly as the wand circled her nipples, making them tighten nicely, and she used her free hand to toy with them while she watched. She licked her lips hungrily as she watched Ginny pull back and Luna got a good look at just how big Harry really was! She'd never actually seen one in the flesh, even though she'd been terrified that she would have while a prisoner, but then she had heard Yaxley saying something about needing virgin sacrifices for a ceremony on Beltane at the beginning of May. 

She had been deliriously happy to be rescued anyway, but knowing that she wasn't going to be sacrificed to feed power to You Know Who just added to the feeling of almost indescribable relief she had felt! And it was thanks to the man she was watching that she still was a virgin, and the feeling swelled within her that it would only be right to offer that to him! Luna briefly wondered if she was feeling the pull of a life debt, but since she would have happily gone to Harry's bed after the Slug Club Party the year before she didn't think it was.

She slowly ran the wand down between her breasts as she watched Harry pull completely out of Ginny's mouth and start to stroke himself. Luna wondered why he was doing that, but then she noticed that Ginny had tilted her head back and closed her eyes, her mouth wide open, and then Luna understood, holding her breath as Harry's hand gripped his cock tightly and pointed it at Ginny's mouth. She didn't have to wait long before the first blast of Harry's cum shot out and landed in the kneeling girl's mouth, and then a second as Ginny swallowed, and finally a third shot landed on the redhead's tongue. 

Luna thought the look of absolute joy on Ginny's face was one of the most beautiful things she'd ever seen, and that was before Ginny closed her eyes and moaned as she fell back against the opposite wall, a massive orgasm hitting her! Glancing over at Harry, she was shocked that he was still completely hard, she'd always heard that a man went soft after he came? But apparently, Harry was just as different there than he was in everything else because he was clearly ready to keep going. And from the way Ginny was smiling as she climbed to her feet and pressed herself against the wall, so was she! 

She spread her legs wider and started running the vibrating wand along the outside of her pussy, biting her lip to keep from moaning loudly and disturbing anybody who might be in earshot. Unfortunately, she was a bit late in her caution, because Fleur had heard her earlier sigh when she was walking by the window outside, and, curious, had glanced into the room to make sure Luna didn't need any assistance. 

* * *

Fleur's eyes widened at the sight of the masturbating girl, and then her eyes followed where Luna was watching and she felt her mouth starting to water at the sight of Harry and Ginny. Quickly turning her head, she saw that Bill was engrossed in conversation with Arthur and Molly, Fleur cast a notice me not spell on Luna's window and hurried into the house, her fingers loosening her robe as she walked. 

She and Bill had an understanding, he knew that she enjoyed a woman's touch as much as a man's, and he had no objections to her indulging her desires, even if he wasn't there. Although, there had been several enjoyable nights when he was with her, most recently when she had been consoling Nymphadora about being deserted before her wedding by that damned cowardly werewolf! 

By the end of the night, the Metamorph had absolutely no doubts about her desirability to either men or women and had even happily joined them a couple of other times when their schedules permitted. Interestingly enough, Nymphadora had expressed an interest in Harry as well, when Fleur had commented about wanting to reward him for saving Gabrielle's life during the Second Task, and hers during the Third. Bill had been perfectly accepting of the idea because he knew that Fleur would always return to his bed. 

If it had been another girl in the shower with Harry, she might have even invited Bill to watch with her, but he would be uncomfortable watching his little sister having sex with anyone. And she had the feeling that Luna would be uncomfortable with a man she didn't know extremely well seeing her in the nude. Hopefully, that wouldn't apply to another woman, because Fleur did find her attractive in a waifish sort of way, especially after happening to see her nude. 

Walking quietly down the hallway, Fleur paused at Luna's door and was amused to see that she hadn't completely closed it during the night. Slowly opening it, she listened for any reaction from Luna, but there was nothing but moans and sighs coming from the girl. Sliding inside, she looked at the girl and saw that she was staring fixedly at the scene on the wall, and Fleur admired the way Ginny's breasts swayed in Harry's hands as he stroked into her from behind. She could see one of Ginny's hands was rubbing her mons and her head was tilted back, eyes closed as she moaned in pleasure. 

When Ginny's hand shifted, Fleur was intrigued to see that she was completely hairless between her legs, and wondered if that was her idea or Harry's? She herself was completely bare as well because Bill had requested it. He said he enjoyed seeing her bare flesh when another girl's tongue was licking her, and since she enjoyed the feeling as well she'd been happy to go along with it. He could have asked her to pierce herself, and that she would have objected to, but this was a harmless indulgence that made her husband happy, so why not? 

Closing the door completely behind her, Fleur cast a wordless silencing charm on the door and the walls so that they wouldn't alert any of the other residents, and then she cleared her throat to let Luna know she wasn't alone any longer. The girl jerked on the bed and turned to look at her. She started to stammer an explanation, but Fleur just smiled and let her robes fall open, showing her nude body underneath. Approaching the bed she said, “No need to be embarrassed, sweet Luna, they are very attractive, are they not? I've often imagined letting both of them enjoy my body as I enjoyed theirs, so I hope you don't mind company while we watch them?”

Luna stared at her nude body for a moment, before smiling slightly and moving so there was room on the bed. Fleur took the silent invitation and sat down next to Luna, her leg almost touching the younger girl as she started her own wand vibrating. Holding the wand with one hand, she lifted it to her mouth and licked it, running her tongue along the length before wrapping her lips around the tip and sucking as her eyes locked on Harry's shaft plunging into Ginny.

Feeling Luna shift slightly against her, Fleur glanced over and saw that Luna had lifted her wand to her mouth as well, seeming to mimic what Fleur had done. Although Fleur could see that the wand was slick with Luna's juices, and she didn't seem to mind the taste at all. Removing the wand from her mouth, she softly said, “Have you never had a man in your mouth, sweet Luna?”

When the girl blushed, shaking her head, Fleur said, “When we have the time, would you like me to teach you, I have a toy about the same size as Harry, so if that's who you desire, I can get you accustomed to it.”

Pulling the wand from her mouth, Luna started to speak, telling Fleur what she had gone through when she was a prisoner and her fears of being used. She talked about hearing the screams of the girls in other parts of the dungeon who had been raped and killed, and how the Death Eaters just laughed about it because they were only muggles! 

By this time, the show Harry and Ginny were unwittingly putting on had been completely forgotten as Luna let out the tears that she had been holding since she had been taken from the Express. Fleur automatically wrapped her arms around the sobbing girl, their nakedness was forgotten as Luna sobbed in her arms. 

Eventually, Luna calmed, and hugged Fleur tightly, "Thank you, Fleur, I'd been holding that in for a long time, and it felt good to let it out." Wiping her eyes, she gave a natural smile and said, "But yes, I would love for you to teach me. I'd decided earlier that since Harry was the one who saved me from being raped as part of a sacrifice, he should be the one to get my virginity." 

Fleur nodded, a slight smile on her face, “You may have company, because my sister Gabrielle feels the same way about our Harry, and is determined to find her way into his bed as soon as this damned war is over.”

Luna frowned, “I don't know your sister, but if she's as nice as you I think we can get along. But I don't know if Ginny will give us the chance. She's been in love with Harry since he rescued her from the Basilisk, and now that they are together, would she even let him talk to another girl? I know she can be jealous at times.”

Fleur chuckled, "I think you might be surprised. I've had several delightful conversations with Ginny since the wedding. Did you know that she and Harry became lovers the night of his birthday? She told me they were both virgins, and he managed to take her mouth, pussy, and derriere twice before she had to beg for a rest! As a virgin! And apparently, he's gotten even stronger since then." 

Luna stared at her in shock, and Fleur nodded, "She and I spoke last night, and Ginny told me that the two of them were seriously considering asking at least another one or two girls to join them, just so Ginny can get some sleep every few nights. Plus there are the multiple families Harry is responsible for, he will need a wife and a consort for each one. So I would say you have a very good chance of getting what you desire, my sweet Luna." 

Luna licked her lips nervously, “But, I would have to be a consort if I wanted to be with him permanently, because I'm the last of the Lovegood family, and that would mean I would have to be with Ginny as well as Harry, and I'm worried about being with another girl. I know that a lot of girls in the dorm played around, but I wasn't close enough to anyone.”

Fleur took Luna's hand reassuringly, and said, “Luna my sweet, making love to another woman is even easier than a man, because you already know what feels good on your body, and your partner has the same body. I've been with many girls since I was your age, and get a great deal of pleasure every time. I'll be happy to teach you what you need to know.”

Luna opened her mouth to answer when a loud moan from Ginny distracted them both and the two women turned toward the window into the shower. Luna's jaw dropped and Fleur gave an impressed whistle as they watched Harry sliding his erection into Ginny's bottom, and the ecstatic smile on the girl's face told them everything they needed to know about how much she was enjoying herself!

Luna was staring at the way Harry was plunging into Ginny, and her hand dropped between her legs of its own accord, working her fingers into her swollen pussy. She was moaning as her thumb found her button and she kept her eyes locked on the wall as she started panting, her skin flushed with arousal, lost in a world of lust, totally forgetting that Fleur was sitting right beside her. 

Fleur smirked, it seemed that she and Gabrielle have something in common already, her little sister was absolutely fascinated with the idea of being buggered by Harry. Although with Gabrielle it was part of the submissive nature of a Veela when she finds her chosen mate. Fleur certainly enjoyed taking Bill that way as a change of pace, but it seems that Luna would be one of those who desired it on a daily basis. She mentally added teaching the girl the preparation spells to the training she would be doing. 

She waited while Luna pleasured herself, idly stroking her own pussy as she watched Harry sodomizing her sister-in-law, and considered talking to Bill about brewing polyjuice, it would be interesting to experience Harry's size for herself, to make sure that the toys she would give Luna were properly proportioned. If Harry had any objections, she would let Bill offer him and Ginny some of her hair to use as well. 

* * *

Ginny cried out again as she felt Harry swelling deep in her arse, the blast of cum triggering the latest in a series of incredible orgasms, and she was glad that they silenced the outer walls of the bathroom or half the household would be bursting in to see what was going on! Her parents were open-minded, but Ginny really didn't want to have her mum giving her pointers on taking a buggering. She could manage that very well on her own, thank you! 

When Harry finally pulled out, going soft at last, she turned and stood under the pulsing shower head, letting the jets of water rinse off the cum that was leaking out of her well-fucked quim and arse while Harry used the sponge to wash the rest of her body. 

Ginny was really glad that Bill had installed bottomless water tanks and a permanent heating charm to the showers in all the bedrooms, otherwise, she was sure that people would be complaining about the amount of time they were taking in the shower. She had never really been a fan of long showers until she and Harry moved their relationship into actual shagging, but when she had asked Harry about it, he just shrugged and said that it was a way of proving to himself that he was away from the Dursley's, since they would pound on the door for him to hurry up if he took more than 2 minutes to shower. After that, she never objected, although her list of ideas for visiting Harry's relatives grew even longer. 

Once they were cleaned to her satisfaction, she and Harry stepped out of the shower. Harry was supporting her because Ginny's legs were still weak from all the toe curlers she'd enjoyed, not that she was complaining. Closing the shower curtain behind them, Harry picked up his wand from the top of the toilet and cast the ending spell at the shower wall, before the two of them collapsed against each other in laughter.

When they got their laughter under control, Harry smirked, “I guess Luna was really enjoying the show, but it seemed that Fleur was enjoying herself just as much, I wasn't expecting that. Not that I'm complaining about seeing her naked, but it was still a surprise.”

Ginny grinned, "But it does answer the question, Luna is definitely still interested in you, the spell would have dropped if she hadn't cast her spell to watch us. It's too bad she wasn't in Gryffindor with us, I would have loved to climb in her bed during those long winter nights, she's just as sexy as I imagined." 

He smiled fondly down at his girlfriend and nodded, "And you would have even more adventures to tell me about as if your playtime with the Flying Foxes and Lavender weren't exciting enough! Although I'm surprised you went after Romilda, after that love potion mess last year." 

Ginny smirked, “Well, I had to teach that little cow who was the boss bitch, didn't I? She certainly learned her lesson and won't even look at you without my permission.”

Harry laughed, "And thank the gods for that! She's cute enough, but I don't think she's got more than two or three brain cells bouncing around in that head of hers, and I would end up transfiguring her into a mouse and feed her to Crookshanks if she was around me too much!" 

She poked him, “Behave you, what's Crookshanks ever done to deserve that?”

They were still laughing as they stepped into Harry's bedroom to get dressed.

* * * 

Time Passes

The next several days were a revelation for Luna, and she found herself waking early every morning just to listen for the shower in the next room. She didn't get to watch Harry having sex with Ginny every day, but she did get to enjoy watching him masturbate on those mornings that he was alone. She longed to sneak out of her bed and join him in the shower so she could show him how much she had learned from Fleur's lessons! She managed to resist, she didn't think she was quite ready for what would happen, and besides, she didn't want to lose her virginity pressed against the back wall of a shower, no matter how much Ginny seemed to enjoy it!

But that was mild compared to the shock she got one afternoon when Ginny approached her by herself, Harry was off with Bill and Ron doing something, she didn't know what. Ginny had seemed almost nervous, which was very different from her friend's usual behavior, and when she led Luna to her room and cast privacy spells all around before asking for a couple of Luna's hairs! Naturally, she wanted to know why, and Ginny blushed, saying that she and Harry liked to play with the polyjuice potion, and Harry had a few fantasies about Luna that they wanted to explore. 

Luna was blushing almost as much as Ginny, but silently pulled a couple of strands and handed them to her friend. Ginny smiled widely and kissed her quickly before putting the hair into a clear envelope and writing her name on it. Luna had been surprised to see that there were several other envelopes with hair in them, and she wondered what names were written on them?

She got part of her answer the very next morning when she saw Harry with Cho Chang in the shower. Luna had always admired the older girl, who had been absently kind to her when she was unhappy. She had even done her best to stomp on the girls who enjoyed stealing her clothes, but she had been distracted after Cedric died and had pulled away from everyone. Not that Luna blamed her for that, of course, but she missed talking to the girl at times. She had been aware that Harry had been interested in Cho, and about the attempt at dating during that horrible year, so it wasn't a surprise that Harry would fantasize about having sex with her, but that Ginny would go along with it, and they somehow got their hands on some of her hair really made her wonder how that happened. 

Those questions really weren't that important though, not when she got to watch Harry taking Cho in multiple positions in the bathroom, including bending her over the sink and spanking her before sliding into her soaking pussy from behind. Luna wasn't sure she liked the idea of being spanked, it had always hurt when mummy had done it, but Cho sure seemed to enjoy it! 

She had asked Fleur about it that afternoon when the older girl had come to Luna's room for her 'lessons' and ended up over Fleur's lap. She understood why Cho enjoyed it then, especially when Fleur used her fingers to tease her between the swats. Luna really enjoyed her lessons with Fleur, and was really looking forward to approaching Harry and Ginny and putting those lessons to good use! 

She'd even started shaving between her legs, since all of the girls that Ginny polyjuiced into were shaved, and Luna did enjoy the way that Fleur's tongue felt on her sensitive skin. Of course, she liked it even better when the girl's tongue slipped inside her and she used her fingers at the same time. They strained the limits of Fleur's silencing charms on many of those days. Luna had even gotten good enough that she could make Fleur scream out her name when she was between her legs, and Luna felt a great deal of pride about that.

Fleur had actually been with her the next morning when Harry and Luna had stepped into the shower, and she had almost passed out from excitement, but Fleur's grip on her hand helped her calm down enough to watch. Luna nearly lost her mind from pleasure several times during the shower, especially when Harry pressed her against the wall and used one of his hands to hold her wrists together behind her back as he took her arse! She literally did pass out from the force of her climax watching that, and was really, really anxious to experience it for herself. Fleur had offered to use one of her toys on her, but Luna had turned her down, regretfully, she wanted Harry to be the first, but would be willing to come back for a visit after that.

Fleur had just laughed and hugged her, giving her a light swat on her bum and said she was looking forward to it.

* * *

Fleur lay back in her bed, panting, a wide smile on her face as she recovered from Bill's attention. She always enjoyed his reaction when she described her 'lessons' with Luna, and today had been especially arousing because Ginny had actually used one of Fleur's own hairs for their shower fun! 

Naturally, when she told Bill that Ginny had used her hair, he had to take the potion that had Harry's hair in it, so she got to experience what it was like to be shagged by her sister and Luna's obsession. It was different from the way Bill felt inside her, but she did enjoy the variety.

It had come as quite a shock to see that Ginny actually started forming passion-fire during a particularly enjoyable part of the shower. Fleur had no idea that other traits besides appearance were involved with the polyjuice potion, and it certainly made her wonder what would happen if she took the potion with Nymphadora's hair in it? It would add an entirely new dimension to bedtime fun, that was certain!

She was a little disappointed that Luna had turned down the offer to use her toy, but after the girl had been with Harry and Ginny at least once, she planned on having a very serious conversation with her. Bill was attracted to Luna as well, and Fleur wanted to find out if Luna would be interested in a night of no-strings fun with the two of them?

Since she was also planning a similar conversation with Harry and Ginny, it was certainly going to be an interesting time once this damned war was over! Fleur wasn't certain that Harry would be open to the idea of swapping, but she had a feeling that Ginny would find the idea of having sex with Bill exciting. But that was a thought for tomorrow, Bill was stirring again, and Fleur eagerly rolled over onto her belly and held her derriere open to be plundered!

* * *

Shell Cottage  
Saturday, May 1st, 1998  
Early Morning

The time had finally come, the plans to infiltrate Bellatrix Lestrange's vault was as close to finalized as it was possible, and Griphook was waiting impatiently for them to be ready. Ron and Hermione were standing with the goblin, Ron trying to appear calm while Hermione was practically tapping her foot in irritation. 

Harry didn't care, he and Ginny had something far more important to do, and they took Luna around the side of the house where they could have some privacy. Luna was uncertain what they wanted to talk to her about, they couldn't know about her watching them, could they? But all the questions flew from her mind when Harry pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately, his tongue demanding entry which she eagerly allowed. Luna moaned when the kiss was broken, but then Ginny took Harry's place and Luna enjoyed the other girl's kiss just as much! 

When the kiss ended, Harry looked at her seriously, and said “When this is all over, we will find you, we need to have a very serious conversation about your future with Ginny and I, if you want one?”

Luna nodded, a wide smile on her face, “Oh, I want one! Believe me, there's little that I want more, especially after those kisses, I want many more of those!”

With a light laugh, Harry leaned in a kissed her again, and then the three of them joined the others, with Harry walking over to Griphook, who glared at him and grumbled about the delay. 

When the four of them were gone, Ginny took Luna's hand and squeeze, saying “We've got a lot to talk about, but it can wait until this is all over, but know that I'm in agreement with Harry, we both want you as part of our lives, no matter what! Now, let's get changed, we're leaving soon.”

Luna was still in a daze from the earlier kisses, and what Harry had said, so she looked at Ginny in confusion. “Leave? Where are we going?”

Ginny gave her a look of determination, “Hogwarts, of course! Things are going to be over soon, one way or another, and you don't honestly think I would let Harry fight that bastard alone, do you?”

Luna shook her head “No, and neither will I!”

The two of them went to their rooms and dressed in their sturdiest clothing because it was going to be a very long day ahead of them, but they would focus on what was going to happen afterward, and to hell with Voldemort and his army! 

End Prologue


End file.
